Halldor Frodison
History Childhood Halldor was born on the 24th of March to his parents, Frodi and Eydis, in the honourable House of Ulfr. Halldor had a younger brother two years later, Ormur. Halldor helped raise Ormur, along with his parents, and they often played together in the village, before they met the other children of the village. The two children were fascinated by the dragons that occupied their daily lives, and often tried to play with them too, to no avail. They were still too young to enter Dragon Training as of yet, so they didn't understand when a dragon occasionally got angry at them or ignored them completely. One day they came across a pack of Terrors that were picking on one of the lowest of their order. Feeling bad for the little dragon, they cried at the pack before charging with their toy weapons (as fearsome as a 6 and 4-year old could be), and managed to shoo the pack away. They rescued the little Terror that was hurt and took it home. At first the parents were going to scold the children for bringing home a wild animal, but the two brothers pleaded that they take care of it. After a long while of persuasion, the parents finally gave in, and they named the little blue dragon Icicle. The dragon's injuries meant it could no longer fly for long periods of time, so the pet dragon became an equivalent of a house cat. As time went on, there seemed to be less dragon-riding merchants from other Islands, notably Hysteria. News eventually came that Hysteria now had a no-dragon policy, thus making themselves an enemy of Berk. This stirred both anger and sadness in Halldor, who both loved dragons, and wanted to visit other islands in the future when he was older. He didn't understand why they had become enemies of dragons and their kin, and slowly the young boy felt very bitter about the Hysterians whenever they were mentioned. Training When Halldor was 13 years old, he began his Viking Training. It was here where he learnt to fight and defend, gaining a preference for using swords and shields. It was here where he also learnt how to deal with dragons, and he began to understand why in his childhood dragons didn't respond correctly to his and his brother's actions. He loved his lessons, but it came at a price. Ormur wasn't old enough yet to join the lessons, and was profoundly jealous of his brother, of which they used to be inseparable. Ormur began to try all sorts of things to stop him from going, which at first failed, but soon became more and more horrible. One day Halldor was going to go downstairs to get his breakfast when a strategically places snoozing Icicle was on the stairs. With a squeak and a trip Halldor went falling down the stairs, and broke one of his legs. Halldor had known for a while now that Ormur was jealous of his dragon training, and was trying to appease him by sharing what he had learnt, but to no avail. The Terror never usually slept on the stairs, so Halldor instantly realised that his own, dear brother had done this, but his claims went on deaf ears. Ormur seemed nicer to his brother whilst he had to stay at home, though Halldor seemed bitter at his brother's foul play. Unfortunately for Ormur, Halldor's broken leg wouldn't remain as such forever. Once he was deemed able to walk and run again, he immediately went back to training, much to the distaste of Ormur. The distasteful play soon wore against Halldor, and eventually a rift was caused, as Halldor snapped and the two brothers fought agressively over such a petty matter. Halldor was sick of his brother constantly coming up with plans to stop him going to school, as well as having to put up with various other pranksters in the class that tended to pick on him because he was 'too serious'. Taming his first dragon One day Ormur went too far. He managed to push Halldor into the cove, he was badly hurt against the cliff face, but luckily there was water to break his fall... though it still hurt. Ormur, thinking he had killed his brother by accident, was grieved and got lost in the forest mourning for his brother. Meanwhile Halldor only just managed to swim to the beachside, horribly hurt, but he had to lest he drown. He pulled himself so he was out of the water more or less, face down, and rested and cried at the horrible deed of his brother. He hardly noticed a Monstrous Nightmare fly down to the water's edge for a drink. But the dragon noticed him immediately, though as per it's species, was little interested in the human, as long as it didn't bother him. Halldor sat up eventually, finally bathing his wounds in the water. He then noticed the dragon. Halldor was bleeding in several places, and fear struck him, realising the dragon would probably smell his blood and come after him. Halldor was in no position to run right now. They hadn't talked much yet about Monstrous Nightmares in class, so the young boy was quite at a loss what to do. But he still had his wits. they had been hunting after all. He was glad his pack strapped to him had survived, and that even in his incapabality he had brought it along. The venison he had acquired was ruined for human taste now, anyway. If he could convince the dragon the smell of blood came from the deer instead... The Nightmare indeed scented the blood, also mixed with deer. It saw the human presenting it to the dragon. A gift! The dragon readily accepted it, devouring the small pieces of meat. Halldor took his chance now the beast was distracted, and tried to move away from it, but the dragon noticed and brought him back by the scruff of his clothes. The dragon wanted him to stay... Halldor's dragonese was still sketchy at this point, but he managed to say, whilst he was still in the Nightmare's good graces: "Help... I hurt." The beast crooned slightly, realising the boy was very helpless, and that the gift was a cry of aid. Feeling bound from the acceptance of his gift, he rose to pick the boy up and take him wherever, but before he did so Halldor laid his hand on it's snout. The dragon flinched at the feeling, but it was a good feeling. It stayed there, for a moment, processing what was going on. Halldor needed this dragon to help him back to the village. "I trust you. You trust me?" Halldor asked the dragon. The dragon paused more, making it's choice. It's head pushed gently against the boy's grazed hand, in acceptance. Instead of picking the boy up by it's talons, it offered his neck, which Halldor crawled on, slightly nervous, as he'd never ridden a dragon before, and wasn't sure if he'd even be able to hold on. He gripped the grooved horns of the dragon. He held on for his dear life as the fiery dragon took him back to the human settlement. It was when the dragon landed that he finally slipped off and fell to the floor. The dragon was alarmed and rolled the boy onto his back, as other vikings came and whisked him away, and wondered about this Monstrous Nightmare that had apparently saved him. When Ormur returned to the village he heard that his brother was here, brought by a Monstrous Nightmare. The brother was terrified he was going to be accused of attempted murder and thus banished, and rushed to the healer's house and gushed to his brother, horribly apologetic. Halldor was mad at his brother still, even if he did start promising to not do anything against him anymore. When he was soon out and back in training, he noticed that same Monstrous Nightmare following him. He insisted the dragon didn't have to stay, and that he was grateful in it helping him. The dragon, as stubborn Monstrous Nightmares are, resisted and stayed by Halldor's side. Halldor then accepted this dragon to be his own, and named him Carrier. With dragon training, the dragon and human grew a strong bond, though as Nightmares are, Carrier often had his own way about things sometimes. Ormur stopped playing havoc with Halldor, and Carrier and Pickle would always get into fights, leaving Halldor only having to deal with Kenna. Outcast invasion Ormur kept his word, and soon enough he was old enough to enter the Dragon Academy. Slowly, their relationship was reforged, if only slightly. They weren't as close as they had been before though. Their relationship would soon be mended, however, when a band of outcasts attack the island, out of revenge for their banishment. Halldor was 16 years old by this time. Halldor had to prove himself as a Viking now, called to arms by the leader and warriors of the town. They were told to look after the plaza with a troop of about fifty men. This was to be his first battle. Terrified? Obviously. Ormur was at his side, since he was able to fight as well. There was no backing out now. The only thing they could do was follow their superior, experienced warriors, and hope for the best. The brothers were mostly on the defensive, afraid to actually hurt a fellow human being. Carrier had other ideas though, crashing through the parades with other trained dragons alongside down in the battlefields. The thoughts of his dragon fighting encouraged Haldor to push through and keep back the enemies from reaching cruicial points of the island, though the older, stronger vikings did most of the work... They quickly grew tired but they were in the thick of it now. They could barely hold on any longer - and Halldor watched as his brother was losing the fight - falling to his knees with weakness, injure and fatigue. Despite all that had happened between them, he still couldn't let his brother die. With a newfound strength he slew all in his way so that he could reach his brother in the nick of time, saving his life. Even with his brother saved, his anger was out of control now - he had to be held back by an unknown individual - the current Blacksmith, to calm him down before his brash acts got him killed. Halldor finally managed to tone it down a bit, but not before the duo were surrounded by the enemy. Things were heated now as the two fought together, until a brute of a viking appears, jesting and challenging the blacksmith to a one-on-one fight. He agrees and they begin to fight, in which even the outcasts stop to watch. It is clear from the start that the blacksmith was slightly handicapped in fighting and was going to lost. Halldor couldn't just stand there and watch his comrade he had fought with be slain, and struck blades with the greater man. He didn't realise he had broke a code of honour at the time - but sometimes saving an ally meant more. After the fight, the blacksmith both scolded him and thanked him for his deeds, for without his acts he, his brother and himself would have all been slain. They checked up on Ormur. He was badly wounded, but nothing the healer and his minions couldn't fix. But despite this victory, Halldor was to grieve for a while, because he found out later that Carrier had been slain in combat. He wouldn't try to tame another dragon for a long time, out of fear of losing another friend. This loss lead him to become slightly cold, and do all he could to prevent more attacks. Becoming Second-In-Command After the attack, Halldor did all he could to help the village regain it's sturdy feet again. His deeds and his help around the village caught Asther's attention, as well as the good name he had made for himself (with that of his heritage as well) and soon ended up being promoted to Second-In-Command. With this added authority he could accomplish his tasks easier, and also help out the leader personally, for those times when Asther couldn't be in two places at once. Berk-Hysteria War With the horrible weather and ill feelings that was brought with warfare, Halldor was called once again to arms, but this time in a great battle, not just as part of a defensive group. He served as a morale-booster to his comrades as they fought in the red mud of the battlefield. currently 25 years old. Personality Appearance Dragon Notable Appearances Category:Characters Category:Berkites